This project is attempting to develop a parametric model of the hippocampus based on an n-level field theory developed by the collaborator, Dr. Chauvet. The formalisms of Dr. Chauvet's theory provide the means for a continuous representation of hierarchically organized physiological systems. In this approach, field equations are used to describe the dynamics of physiological processes existing at the synaptic level (activity of a single neuron) and at the neuronal level (activity of a population of neurons). A geometrical model is used to impose spatial boundaries so that diffusion, propagation, etc. can be limited according to known in homogeneities characteristic of the hippocampus. To date, the field equations have been adapted to the specific case of excitatory synaptic input to hippocampal dentate granule cells, and a geometrical model that incorporates the essential morphological and anatomical features of perforant path input to dentate granule cells has been constructed. The synaptic and action potential activity of a population of neurons, each having a population of synaptic input sites on distal dendrites, has been simulated. The specific problem being investigated is how to extend the current two-level field theory to include a third, molecular level that would allow representation of receptor and channel kinetics. Work in this project has been supported by Office of Naval Research (N00014-94-1-0568) to Professor Chauvet.